A love like this
by iinazuke-chan
Summary: Han pasado dos mese desde la boda fallida , y Ranma está intratable con Akane. ¿ Será posible que Nabiki sea la clave para la felicidad de los tortolitos? R


A LOVE LIKE THIS

Hacía tiempo ya que en la residencia Tendo la familia ( incluida una pareja de salvajes de 17 años) estaba muy tranquila. Pero como la buena de Kasumi había previsto, era sólo la calma que precede a la tempestad. La cosa empezó , más o menos como suele ocurrir , por un desafortunado comentario. Lo afectado que Ranma se había mostrado por la ausencia de Ukyo en una excursión del instituto había provocado el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial . Es más que conocido el hecho de que Ranma tiene una sensibilidad de menos 10 puntos , lo que unido al buzón de correos que es su boca suele acarrearle dolorosas complicaciones con su amorosa prometida ( y su mazo de tonelada y media)

- Lástima que Ucchan no pueda dejar el restaurante un par de días y tenga que perderse la excursión . Sin ella no será tan divertido.

Este inocente comentario no fue bien acogido por la dulce Akane

- Pobrecito Ranma . Mira que perder de vista a tus adorables prometidas durante dos días.- Akane había dejado los palillos en el acto , y le taladraba con una mirada asesina que haría poner pies en polvorosa al más pintado.

Ranma , que no estaba precisamente del mejor humor posible se alteró visiblemente. No era normal que su prometida se alterara por un comentario tan inocente, y menos si se refería a la diversión de una de sus amigas

- Pues sí. Preferiría mil veces estar con Ucchan que aguantar por dos días a una psicópata marimacho como tú. - Uppps! Incluso antes de ver la cara de Akane quiso que se tragara la tierra. Esta vez si que la había metido. Hasta el fondo

- Eso piensas , eh?- Akane tenía el pelo en punta y su aura colapsaba la luz del salón . Los transeúntes que paseaban por Nerima en esos momentos se pasaron días comentando el extraño fulgor azulado que resplandecía en una de las casas de la zona.- Pues ya sabes! Vete con ella o con la zorrita esa de Shampoo . ¡ O con las dos juntas! Me importa bien poco . Por mí como si te montas un harén. Pero escúchame atentamente Saotome ( Ranma palideció al percibir que le llamaba por el apellido) desde este momento tú y yo no somos nada ¿ me entendiste? Se terminó. Estoy harta de ti ! No te soporto. PERVERTIDO! .MUJERIEGO! No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra mientras respires . Se terminó . Ni compromiso ni nada - A medida que Akane se acaloraba Ranma se encogía más y más hasta parecer un ovillo humano.

- Oh , my!- Susurró Kasumi , llevándose una mano a la boca

El ambiente en la mesa , era , por decirlo de algún modo , algo cortante. Incluso Nabiki había perdido su compostura habitual " Vaya , realmente Akane está perdiendo los papeles" Para todos en la mesa Akane había sobrerreaccionado de una manera incomprensible. El resto de la familia se había quedado anonadada , tanto , que a Soun se le olvidó llorar , y Genma seguía con su apariencia humana. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio Ranma tragó duro , aventurándose al peligro, jugándose el todo por el todo en su intento de arreglar el desaguisado.

- Akane ... yo ... lo sie...

- CÁLLATE MALDITO BAKA ! SOY UNA PSICÓPATA , NO? TE DARÉ LA RAZÓN

Y acto seguido sacó de la nada el más gigantesco mazo que pueda imaginarse , y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas aplastó a Ranma , hundiéndole a varios metros de profundidad. Respirando ruidosamente, y aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar , Akane corrió a su habitación , mientras que la familia , aún en shock, trataba de desincrustar a Ranma de los inframundos. El mazo de tonelada y media yacía en el suelo , partido por la mitad.

A la vuelta de su viaje por la inconsciencia ( el mayor que tuvo en todos sus años de luchas) Ranma despertó en su futón . Por un momento , pensó que había sido un sueño desagradable , que Akane y él seguían comprometidos y que todo seguía como siempre. Pero fue sólo un instante . Al tratar de incorporarse vio cuatro preocupadas cabezas que lo devolvían al lecho. ¿ Toda la familia velándole ? Por Kami-sama , el golpe debió ser espectacular. Y , a juzgar por el atronador dolor de cabeza que le embargaba y el sabor a tierra de su boca ,Ranma podía dar fe de ello.

- Oh my. Ranma ¿te encuentras bien?

- Hijo , no te mueras! Mi dulce Akane lo hizo sin malicia .- Soun amenazaba seriamente con inundar la habitación

- Sin malicia , eh? ¬¬ Nabiki disimuló una sonrisa .- Vaya , Ranma , no sé que la habrás hecho hoy para que te haya plantado, pero te has quedado compuesto y sin una de tus cuatro novias

- Nabiki! Deja en paz al pobre Ranma . No ves que ya tiene bastante con perder a Akane como para que encima se lo restriegues.- Kasumi habló con firmeza , lo que hizo callar a su hermana menor de inmediato

Ranma , herido en lo más profundo , respondió rápidamente

- Dolido yo por perder a esa salvaje? Estais locos? Casi me mata , la muy.. la muy... CAFRE . Eso es lo que es . Deberían encerrarla. Es un peligro para la sociedad. Maldita marimacho, fea y estúpida desquiciada...

- Ejem , ejem

El chico levantó la cabeza a tiempo de ver la descompuesta cara de Akane en el quicio de la puerta . Tras unos segundos habló en un murmullo casi ininteligible :

- Yo sólo venía a disculparme por haberme, esto ,propasado tanto contigo y para ver si estabas bien y todo eso. Pero no te preocupes , te dejaré tranquilo , no volveré a molestart...

Un estridente sonido , como si un elefante la hubiese tomado con la casa la distrajo de su perorata. Una intensa humareda de polvo se levantaba mientras que el estruendo se acercaba.

- Oh , no - murmuró Ranma , quedo- Porque a mí. Dioses , por qué?

- Ranchan

- Ranma-sama

- Airen

- Tus prometidas han llegado , Ranma .- Anunció Nabiki , ya con su cámara en mano . -Este mes obtendré enormes beneficios.- se relamió. Y es que, viendo que ya había pelado al 90 de la población de Nerima , Nabiki había decidido ampliar sus horizontes , y la " interesante " vida que se estilaba en Nerima se pagaba a precio de oro por periódicos extranjeros tipo " The enquirer" . Ya saben : diversificar siempre es rentable.

- Ranma querido! Estás bien ? ya te creíamos muerto

- Ranchan , dijo Ukyo , sacando su espátula , que te hizo esa pirada?

- Ser chica violenta del mazo la que hacerte esto? Yo matar ! Proteger Airen de chica loca .

" Tengo que comprar otro mazo" fue el pensamiento instantáneo de la joven Tendo

- Alto , Shampoo!- Ranma se levantó dolorosa pero rápidamente del futón para contener a la desbocada amazona

- Shampoo no entender. Por qué Airen defender a psicópata del mazo? Ella aplastarte , yo hacer picadillo de chica violenta!

Ranma comenzó a sudar .

- Por qué es mi prometida y es una cuestión de honor. No la toques un pelo de la cabeza!- Dijo , enfureciéndose , al ver que Shampoo exhibía su posición de lucha

- Te equivocas , Ranma. No me debes nada . Tú y yo ya no estamos comprometidos.- Akane habló bajo , pero totalmente decidida. Ranma palideció

- Pero , hija mía . Dí mi palabra a Saotome! Tienes que casarte con Ranma - llamar a sus ojos cataratas era poco

- Tendo! Que significa esto? Dónde queda tu palabra de artista marcial!

Akane no se molestó en contestar, sino que miró fríamente a sus tres rivales , que no cabían en sí de gozo.

- Es todo vuestro. Que os aproveche

Sin esperar a que Akane terminara de hablar la gatita amazónica ya se estaba metiendo en la cama con Ranma . La pequeña de los Tendo ardió de furia, aún sabiendo que nada podía reclamar ya. Aunque , un momento... Esta era su casa , no?

- Fuera , lobas! –Aulló- FUERA DE MI CASA!

- Vaya carácter jojojojjojo. Hasta mañana Ranma-Sama . Ahora ya nadie nos separará

Ukyo miró a Akane con sorna , y la contestó

- Sin duda has sido muy lista dejando en paz a mi Ranchan antes de humillarte más. Eres demasiado torpe y fea como para conquistarle. Mejor que nos dejes a las demás . Una menos!- Akane estuvo a un tris de sufrir una combustión espontánea , pero se contuvo... hasta que oyó a Shampoo

- Airen dar besito a esposa , sí?

- Shampoo , déjame respirar

- DIJE FUERAAAA!

- Uhhh? -Al ver a Akane en ese estado Ranma optó por no decir esta boca es mía

- Jejejej . Adiós , Airen. Ahora ser sólo de Shampoo- le dijo restregándose de forma más bien obvia contra él. –Chao-

Y con esto la amazona, Kodachi y Ukyo abandonaron la residencia Tendo sintiéndose encantadas de la vida. Sin pronunciar palabra , todos los miembros de la familia abandonaron la habitación de los Saotome

Genma , convertido en panda , se consolaba a sí mismo jugando con una pelota , demasiado preocupado ( por él mismo , por supuesto) como para caer roque inmediatamente

Ranma le habló , pero el viejo le ignoró ostensiblemente

- maldito interesado - masculló Ranma para sus adentros

Mientras tanto , Akane , a salvo en la oscuridad de su habitación , pudo por fin echarse a llorar.

Era más de medianoche cuando oyó unos suaves golpes , casi temerosos , en la ventana .Akane decidió ignorarlo , pero un resorte dentro de ella la hizo levantarse y abrir la ventana. Ranma abrió los ojos de la impresión al ver el aspecto que ella , tras horas de llorar sin consuelo , ofrecía

- ¿Deseas algo , Ranma? - Preguntó ella con fatiga en la voz

- Si , bueno , yo... quería hablar contigo y pedirte perdón por lo que dije..

- ¿Perdón ¿para qué¿ Para que mañana vuelvas a hacer lo mismo?

- Tienes derecho a estar enfadada, Akane pero yo también .Te has pasado , tampoco era para tanto. Me has roto un mazo de tonelada y media en la cabeza!

Akane suprimió su nostalgia al pensar en su mazo favorito echado a perder y miró fijamente a Ranma , que titubeaba

- Mira Akane , he dado el primer paso para arreglarlo y no quiero discutir más. Estoy cansado de pelear contigo " y la situación no es la más propicia como para que me dejes, por cierto" pensó el chico

- Yo también estoy muy cansada . Pero no entiendo que pretendes arreglar. Es inútil. Para qué pierdes el tiempo en tratar de que no me enfade?. Mejor dedícate a tu querida Ukyo.- Akane dijo esto sin vida en la voz , indiferente. No estaba preparada para la explosiva reacción de Ranma, que la sujetó violentamente por un brazo impidiendo que le diera la espalda

- Maldita sea , Akane Tendo! Quieres escucharme por una vez?- Akane le miró . Comenzaba a ponerse furiosa de nuevo , y eso no la convenía. Ensayando su tono de voz más frío le contestó

- Por qué debería hacerlo? Hoy ya te escuché bastante.- Ranma se quedó frío , y la soltó, vislumbrando a qué se refería ella. Aún así decidió preguntar

- A qué te refieres , Akane?

Akane bajo la mirada para impedir que el notase las lágrimas , que , traicioneras, comenzaban a formarse de nuevo en sus ojos.

- Esta tarde , en el parque. Lo escuché todo. Te lo he puesto fácil.¡ maldito cínico! No pongas esa cara de cordero desvalido. Ya tienes lo que querías sin tanta intriga. No tenemos nada más que hablar.

Fantástico. Lo que le faltaba. Eso explicaba su intratable frialdad durante el día y la explosión en la cena. Y lo peor es que ella tenía razón . Ranma no pudo evitar sentirse muy , muy miserable.

FLASHBACK

Aquella tarde , a la salida del instituto , Ranma decidió salir a dar un paseo por el parque. Akane se había ido con Sayuri y Yuca , y la perspectiva de estar esperándola en casa no le apetecía nada. Así que decidió caminar y poner un poco en orden sus sentimientos y reacciones . Dios , como quería a Akane. A veces tenía miedo a mirarla , incluso convertido en mujer , y no poder contenerse. En consecuencia se comportaba como un auténtico baka con ella , y en vez de tratar de mejorar su relación la martirizaba constantemente , temiendo hacer una locura si ella le sonreía " así" una sola vez más .

Sin embargo , a pesar del carácter explosivo de la chica , siempre se lo perdonaba todo ( Ranma no alcanzaba a entender por que , pero daba gracias al cielo ) aunque él era consciente de que todo tiene un límite , y lo estaba empezando a rozar peligrosamente. A veces recordaba a Shinosuke , y ardía de rabia al pensar que en cualquier momento un chico cualquiera podría enamorar a Akane y alejarle de ella para siempre. Desde luego que oportunidades no le faltaban. Esta semana , sin ir más lejos , un chico nuevo , que no sabía del pánico que Saotome inspiraba a los admiradores de Tendo ,se había lanzado a la yugular , agasajando a Akane con palabras bonitas que la hacían enrojecer hasta la raíz .Había fantaseado con la posibilidad de partirle la cara , pero eso sólo le habría causado más problemas con su prometida , que tenía la curiosa costumbre de dar la razón a cualquiera que no fuese él. Y de paso llamarle celoso. Una cosa es que lo fuera , pero otra muy distinta era que Akane se lo restregara.

Por tanto , el pobre chico no sabía que hacer. Tenía muy claro que si perdía un solo segundo su férreo autocontrol y se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, Akane le partiría la cabeza . Por tanto , sus opciones quedaban angustiosamente reducidas a declararse. Y no podía. Reconocer su vulnerabilidad por una chica no era cosa de hombres se decía , orgullosamente. Pero la verdad es que estaba muerto de miedo. Maldita sea! Porque tuvo que enamorarse de esa marimacho violenta? Aunque la verdad era que sólo se mostraba violenta con él , y con justificados motivos ( bueno , y con Kuno , pero es que esa cabeza hueca no hablaba el mismo idioma que los demás)

En estas estaba Ranma cuando vio acercarse a Ukyo , que venía hablando animadamente con un chico . Ranma torció el gesto cuando vio de quien se trataba. Era Kensho , el chico nuevo que se había prendado de Akane.

- Ranchan! - le saludó fervorosa , y corrió a su encuentro , arrastrando a Kensho con ella

- Hola , Ucchan - dijo Ranma , sin mucho entusiasmo

- Ah , Saotome , venimos de la casa Tendo. Te andábamos buscando

Ranma alzó una ceja , disgustado

- ¿A mí¿por qué?

- Para algo importantísimo , Ranchan. Ya verás que idea hemos tenido Kensho y yo. Seguro que te encanta

El de la trenza reprimió una mueca sarcástica

- Vamos a quitar de en medio el mayor problema de esos tres que tienes. Ukyo me ha contado muchas cosas de ti , Saotome

- Ahora sí que ya me he perdido. De qué problemas me hablas?

- De tus tres prometidas " feas" , como dice Ukyo ( aunque yo discrepo contigo en una , jejeje)

A Ranma le dieron unas ganas enormes de separarle la cabeza del cuerpo , pero se controló a tiempo

- Claro , Ranchan . Kensho , inexplicablemente ,se ha vuelto loco con Akane ( no sé qué la verán) y si nos aliamos saldremos todos ganando. Kensho se queda con Akane , y tú te libras de su mazo , y , de paso , de tener que casarte con ella. Akane romperá el compromiso y todos tan contentos

- ¬¬ sí , ya veo de que va todo esto - dijo Ranma , anonadado , crispándose al momento

- Claro , Saotome. Tú me ayudas a ligarme a esa macizorra y yo te quito muchos problemas de encima, jejejej

Esto sí que ya era el colmo. Este payaso llamando macizorra a SU Akane . Decidido , lo mataría

- Ranchan... por qué estás tan acalorado? Preguntó Ukyo suspicaz, sacando discretamente su espátula gigante

Uhhh , uhh , previendo el peligro , "ranchan " se desinfló oportunamente

- Nah, es que mira que llamar a Akane macizorra.. este tipo tiene un problema en la vista o qué ? quien querría ligarse a esa marimacho fea ?

- Pues yo , jejeje ( por dios , que tipo tan cargante... yo lo mato) , pero no te apures , Saotome , no hace falta que me des las gracias...

- ...no pensaba hacerlo , de todas formas , robanovias, masculló Ranma , sumamente alterado

- decías algo , Ranchan?

- Ehhh? No , nada Ukyo...

- Bien - dijo esta , feliz.- Entonces decidido. Ya hablaremos sobre la estrategia a seguir. Y ten paciencia con la marimacho. Piensa que en breves dejará de darte martillazos. Serás libre , mi Ranchan

- Si. Por fin .. dijo Ranma , sin mucho entusiasmo.

Cuando al fin se marcharon , Ranma enterró la cabeza en sus manos , anonadado de lo cruel que había sido Ukyo. Aunque , según ella , en el amor y en la guerra todo vale , y sólo estaba tratando de echar una mano a su prometido. Distraído , Ranma habló en voz alta:

- Maldita sea.. En menudo follón estoy metido. Y ahora como hago para que no me quiten a la chica conservando las piernas... ( es que la espátula de Ukyo era mucha espátula).

Desafortunadamente , una linda chica de pelo azulado sólo alcanzó a escuchar hasta el "por fin" murmurado por Ranma antes de salir disparada hacia la casa. Sayuri y Yuca no daban crédito a lo que veían. Corrieron tras Akane, tratando de consolarla.

- Maldito Saotome ! Se arrepentirá de lo que te ha hecho , amiga

- No , chicas , por favor , dejadlo estar - murmuraba Akane , al borde de las lágrimas . Voy a romper el compromiso yo misma. Si es lo que quiere , lo tendrá

Por suerte para Ranma ( no sólo va a haber desgracias para el pobre muchacho)el equipo más sofisticado de Nabiki grabó todas y cada una de las frases pronunciadas ( incluyendo la última). Y es que la más avispada de las Tendo , tras despedir a Ukyo se olió que algo tramaba , y decidió seguirla. Mientras grababa la conversación observó como Akane salía a toda pastilla sin quedarse a escuchar lo mejor. Y Nabiki se relamió pensando en ganancias. Vaya con los dos pardillos...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En la habitación de Akane , el aire parecía haber dejado de circular . La chica miraba al suelo , preguntándose que hacía aún él allí. Por qué ni siquiera podía sufrir en paz. Ya no era sólo el hecho de que no la quisiera , sino que además sería el hazmerreír del furinkan. Y eso , para alguien tan orgulloso como lo era Akane, dolía el doble.

Por su parte , Ranma aún no reaccionaba. Estaba con la cabeza gacha y los puños fuertemente apretados , tratando de encontrar dentro de sí las palabras perfectas que harían que Akane volviese a ser suya ( más o menos suya , claro). Pero su mente estaba saturada pensando en la cercanía de la chica y la proximidad de la cama. Mierda! mal momento para pensar en eso...

- Así que aún sigues aquí?

- Pues sí , rechinó el chico de la trenza

- Y para qué? Déjame en paz , Ranma. Ya tuve bastante de ti , gracias

- Pero yo no he terminado contigo - le dijo , inesperadamente furioso. Akane retrocedió , intimidada

- Qué pretendes? Aléjate de mí!

- Ni lo sueñes. Ni ahora ni nunca! - Gritó el muchacho , ya fuera de sí , mientras volvía a agarrarla con mayor fuerza y la sentaba en la cama

- Mírame Akane - le dijo ásperamente

La chica no levantó la vista del suelo , y empezó a llorar quedamente

- Akane , no llores... - esto le aplacó instantáneamente. Ranma se sintió desesperado. Ya no sabía que hacer. La había perdido ! No , él era Ranma Saotome y nunca se rendía sin luchar. Así que decidió cambiar de estrategia

- Akane , por favor , solo escúchame , no es lo que tú crees. Tienes derecho a estar todo lo furiosa que quieras , pero al menos déjame que te explique...

Akane saltó de la cama

- No hay nada que explicar! Lo vi todo , lo sé todo. Maldito baka insensible Pasen tus insultos , que , para que lo sepas, me duelen en lo más dentro . Sé perfectamente que soy horrible , una marimacho y lo que tú digas, pero esto? Acceder a una estratagema tan ruin y desalmada para librarte de mí? Qué te he hecho yo para que me trates con este desprecio? Dime , qué te he hecho?

En este punto no pudo seguir hablando , por que lo que vio la dejó anonadada. Ranma se había sentado a su lado en la cama y ¡ lloraba, sí ¡estaba llorando! .Sus sollozos tenían la misma fuerza que los que tenían los de Akane. Pero , por qué lloraba? Esto no tenía ningún sentido. Dudosa , Akane extendió la mano y tocó su hombro ¿Ranma? Verle así la partía el corazón. Al notar su roce , Ranma se abrazó a ella con desesperación, y humillado , tratando desesperadamente de contener los sollozos, la habló

- Akane ... su voz sonaba ronca por los esfuerzos que hacía por no llorar , y la chica lo abrazó con fuerza , intentando comprender , deseando sentirse querida.- Akane... por favor , no me dejes. Quédate conmigo. Yo...yo ... t...te...

En ese momento Akane recordó las palabras que Ranma había dicho en el parque y se recriminó a sí misma por seguir escuchándole , por querer creer lo increíble. Así , sabiendo el dolor que la causaría tenerle tan cerca pero tan lejos a partir de este momento, le separó suavemente y le tapó la boca , impidiéndole decir nada más.

Ranma se revolvió , protestando mentalmente " ahora que por fin había encontrado el coraje necesario , ella me impide hablar". Akane desvió los hinchados ojos castaños al suelo y habló quedo

- Ranma , no te entiendo. Me esfuerzo y me esfuerzo , pero no puedo entender por qué haces estas cosas. Ya no sé si me quieres , si me odias, o es que simplemente te aburres mucho. No pienso seguir así. Tú ... tú lo sabes , eres muy importante para mí , y las cosas que haces o dices me duelen . Este compromiso es un error ( trató de contener de nuevo las lágrimas , pero no pudo) . Lo mejor que podemos hacer es romperlo por las buenas o por las malas

- Ni hablar. Es un compromiso hecho por honor. No estoy dispuesto a...

- Entonces es eso... - Akane lloró más fuerte ahora - Todo esto era sólo por tu maldito honor. Pues a mí no me importan ni tu honor ni el de nuestros estúpidos padres ! - Terminó gritándole en su cara

- No es sólo eso , Akane tú , tú significas mucho para mí , eres la única que se preocupa por mí , que trata de ayudarme sin chantajes ni bodas...

- Entonces me estás dando la razón , Ranma- dijo Akane , ya más tranquila, demasiado agotada como para continuar con gritos. - Tú y yo somos amigos , los mejores , si quieres, pero no me debes nada más. Cásate con quien quieras , cuando te dé la gana y yo haré lo mismo. Siempre me tendrás contigo, pero me niego a continuar soportando esta situación." No puedo soportar que seas infeliz a mi lado queriéndote como te quiero" Por tanto , a partir de mañana haz lo que te venga en gana. No me debes más explicaciones, Y si quieres irte con Ukyo ...yo... te apoyaré

- Tú estas loca? Irme con Ukyo? Yo no quiero a Ukyo. Bueno sí , pero es mi amiga , sólo eso

- Pero Ranma , por favor , si..

- ¿Me estás diciendo que estás enamorada de Ryoga? Es eso?- saltó el chico , buscando dobles sentidos. Akane le miró incrédula

- Claro que no ! - y entonces endureció el gesto – Aunque, si lo estuviera ,eso ya no tendría nada que ver contigo

- Entiendo.- Ranma se levantó , dándolo ya todo por perdido. - Entonces quieres que sea " tu amigo"?

- Mi mejor amigo , Ranma. Como lo has sido siempre

"Ella definitivamente no me quiere " Ranma se dio la vuelta para que ella no viera de nuevo sus lágrimas y se despidió.

-Entonces que sea como quieres.-Y con esto desapareció.

La verdad es que el pobre chico se sentía morir ¿ qué haría ahora sin Akane ?. Y no sólo eso , sino que tenía la vaga sospecha de que el ser amigos implicaba saber que chicos la gustaban y cosas así , sin poder hacer nada para machacarlos.Al igual que la chica Tendo , Ranma tenía la costumbre de eludir la tristeza con furia e indignación. Al final , harto de dar vueltas en su futón y maldecir a Ukyo, se decidió : " Iré a hacerle una visita para agradecerle por arruinarme la vida" Además , el chico de la trenza , como sabemos , nunca se rinde , y no podía evitar albergar una diminuta esperanza en su interior para hacer que las cosas volvieran a su cauce normal. Y es que , mientras que el tema no tuviera nada que ver con Ranma, Ukyo era la persona con más sentido común de los alrededores , y el chico sabía positivamente que si Akane iba a escuchar a alguien que no fuese Kasumi ( con quien por supuesto pensaba mantener una charla por la mañana ) esta sería Ukyo . Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

En su habitación , ajena a las elucubraciones de Ranma , Akane padecía

también de insomnio. Aún estaba abrumada por los acontecimientos de ese día eterno. Y lo que más la desvelaba era la reacción de Ranma

¿ por qué se había puesto... así? ( ni siquiera en su mente era Akane capaz de formular las palabras Ranma-lágrimas en la misma frase ) Pudiera ser que él.. la quisiera? Bueno , quererla desde luego . Akane estaba segura de que la tenía , al menos , el mismo cariño que a una hermana menor o algo así . Pero ... ¿ amarla? Después de todo el daño que la había hecho. Estos dos últimos meses , desde la boda fallida , Ranma apenas la miraba sino era para herirla con más afán . Aunque la verdad es que ella , sintiéndose rechazada , no había puesto mucho de su parte para arreglar la situación. Al contrario , había dejado de maltratar sistemáticamente a todo varón que se le acercara , lo que sabía había desesperado a su prometido. Él era , evidentemente ,muy celoso de ella. Si hasta a P-Chan le tenía celos! Pero era algo muy desagradable , ya que ante sus muestras Akane se sentía más como un objeto de su colección que como un ser apreciado y amado. Sólo necesitaba recordar como se comportó Ranma con Shampoo cuando esta se encontraba bajo la maldición de la doble joya. Por que sino no se deshacía de tanta loba y se quedaba sólo con ella? Eso sería lo más lógico , si es que era verdad eso de que no le dejaban vivir tranquilo ( parece ser que Akane olvidaba también lo obtusas que algunas mujeres pueden ser ). No , lo que le pasaba a ese presumido ególatra es que tenía que ser el no va más , y tener a todas las nenas bailando a su son. Y claro que Akane estaba antes que las demás ( de eso él no la había dejado duda). Exceptuando , tal vez , a Ukyo ( a la que Akane apreciaba , rivalidades aparte) el primer pensamiento de Ranma , en cualquier situación , era siempre para ella. Aunque debía reconocer a regañadientes que en muchas de esas ocasiones era por el factor mazo " sniff , mi precioso mazo.."

- Akane , no sigas por ese camino- se dijo a sí misma , reprendiéndose -Si Ranma te quisiera de verdad dejaría a esas malditas zorras las cosas bien claras.

Pero , en cualquier caso , el germen de duda seguía ahí . ¿ Había hecho lo correcto, o lo había perdido definitivamente , antes de tiempo? Y con estos pensamientos , por fin concilió el sueño.

Ukyo estaba soñando. Ranchan y ella , orgullosos padres de una caterva de pequeños cocineros , aparecían sonrientes y felices , sin mazos ni bomboris que enturbiaran su felicidad. Un par de golpes secos la despertaron de improviso. Alguien aporreaba furiosamente la puerta del Ucchan´s ¿ quién podrá ser a esta hora ? Extrañada , casi temerosa , Ukyo se echó un batín sobre los hombros , cogió su mega-espátula y bajó a ver. Al abrir dio un grito de alegría :

- Ranchan! Tú tampoco podías esperar a verme mañana? Cariño... aunque esto no es apropiado hasta que estemos casados...

- Cállate! Le espetó ranma Tú y yo no vamos a casarnos ni en el mejor de tus sueños , entendiste? Eres una arpía. Me has hecho lo peor que podías hacerme , Ucchan. No sé como puedes ser tan estúpida ¿ es que no me conoces¿ es que no quieres ver lo mucho que necesito a Akane? Y ahora ella no quiere saber nada de mí. Maldita seas! Nos escuchó en el parque , y cree que es una jugarreta mía para quitarla del medio

Ukyo se había quedado sin respiración . Sin poder casi articular palabra hizo su mejor intento para contestar:

- Pero ranchan , que dices? Me has dicho 10000 veces que es una fea marimacho , que no la soportas..

- Pues mentí , vale?

- Eres un insensible INGRATO! Viendo como la chica hacía ademán de sacar su espátula , Ranma se adelantó , partiéndola en dos

- No se te ocurra volver a levantarme la mano , Ukyo. No estoy bromeando. Ahora vas a arreglar esto y después no quiero saber nada más de ti!

- QUÉ? ARREGLARLO , DICES? Tú eres el único que estropea las cosas. Y si fueses honesto , yo no habría perdido 11 años de mi vida persiguiendo a un sadomasoquista con delirios de grandeza. TRAVESTIDO!

Ranma parpadeó . Uchan no estilaba insultarle de esa manera. Realmente , tal vez , esto había sido culpa suya y sólo suya por no aclarar las cosas a tiempo. Tras meditar unos segundos, lanzó un suspiró y le habló suavemente:

- Ucchan?

- Sí, dijo ella , a la defensiva

- Puedo sentarme? Tenemos que hablar

Eran más de las cinco de la mañana cuando Ranma volvió a casa. Ukyo se lo había tomado bastante bien , dadas las circunstancias. En el fondo , el chico siempre había sabido que la culpa de que su vida fuese una locura total no era sólo la estupidez de Genma. Aunque , bien mirado , tanto ukyo como Kodachi y Shampoo eran , cuanto menos , insistentes. En cualquier caso, él sabía , en lo más profundo , que nunca las había enfrentado con la verdad : que para él su única prometida era Akane , por el simple hecho de que estaba pillado hasta los tuétanos por ella . Por mucho que tratara de negarlo , sólo un ciego podría pasar por alto las miradas que la dedicaba. La lástima era que Akane estaba más ciega que nadie, y él no se atrevía a hablar. Maldita sea! A oscuras , se arrastró hacia el armario , de donde sacó la pequeña caja donde escondía su mayor tesoro : la coleta de Akane , entre varias fotografías que Ranma había requisado a Kuno y Gosonkugi. Con manos temblorosas , enterró la cara en el suave pelo , que aún conservaba su olor. Supo que eso sería lo más cerca que , a partir de ese momento , estaría nunca de ella.Y por enésima vez en aquella noche , lloró.

La mañana siguiente amaneció tan gris como el ánimo que se respiraba en la casa Tendo. Ranma , que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche fue , desaviniendo la costumbre, el primero en bajar aquella mañana. Su aspecto era realmente deplorable. Ya se encontraba en la cocina cuando Kasumi hizo acto de presencia.

- Oh , Ranma – Kun ! le dijo – te encuentras bien?

- No Kasumi. Yo ... bueno , necesito hablar contigo en confianza. Ya no puedo soportar más el callarme lo que siento por... bueno pues que Akane , esto... yo, verás...

- No te preocupes , Ranma –kun. Te entiendo – le dijo con una radiante sonrisa

Kasumi sabía perfectamente de que tema querría hablar el muchacho. Tanto ella como Nabiki , poseedoras de un sentido común que escaseaba en Nerima , sabían perfectamente lo enamorados que Akane y Ranma estaban, y habían llegado a tomar sus discusiones como , simplemente , una extraña muestra de afecto de ese par. Kasumi había supuesto que , como siempre , Ranma y Akane habrían arreglado sus diferencias durante la noche , pero , viendo el estado del chico de la trenza, era obvio que no había nada más lejos de la realidad.

Ranma , desesperado , no pudo contenerse y le contó a Kasumi , de un tirón y casi sin respirar , todo lo ocurrido el día anterior , la escena del parque y la conversación con Akane. Omitió la visita a Ukyo , ya que consideró que eso no venía al caso, pero conociéndole , Kasumi se hizo una idea de quien había pagado las consecuencias del rechazo de su hermana.

- Eso es todo - dijo Ranma ,mirándola por primera vez a la cara

Kasumi había permanecido callada durante todo el rato , percibiendo la necesidad que tenía su cuñado de desahogarse . Pero por fin , tras un lapso de tiempo en el que estructuró lo que quería decirle a Ranma y como decírselo ( en novios , primos y hermanos , nunca metas las manos , era la máxima de la mayor de las Tendo) le contestó

- Verás , Ranma-Kun , yo pienso que sólo te queda una carta bajo la manga. Debes romper tu compromiso con todas aquellas que no quieres. Sólo así mi hermana verá que está en un error al pensar que ella no te importa más que cualquiera de las otras

- Pero , Kasumi . El problema no es ese. El problema es que ella no siente lo mismo que yo. Se ha sentido dolida por su orgullo. Por eso lloraba. No porque librarse del compromiso no fuera lo que ella deseara

- Ranma-kun , sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermano , pero a veces me desesperas

- Eh? Ranma estaba desorientado . Kasumi jamás le había hablado así - ¿ Qué quieres decir con eso?

Kasumi se debatía entre la lealtad a su hermana y el hecho de que , con ella, estaba obstaculizando su felicidad. Por suerte Ranma no era tan tarugo como parecía

- Estas diciéndome que crees que Akane sí siente algo por mí? Dijo con afán

- Kasumi sólo sonrió. Yo no dije nada. Y le guiñó el ojo , levantándose y dando por finalizada la conversación.

- Kasumi! Esta se giró sonriéndole

- No te apures , Ranma-kun. Yo no sé nada, y tú y yo no hemos hablado , vale?

Ranma sonrió de vuelta , muy aliviado " ya podía ser Akane la mitad de cariñosa que su hermana..."pensó " Akane..."

Minutos más tarde todos se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar. Soun , con los ojos hinchados y medio empapado aún por las lágrimas , ofrecía un aspecto casi tan descorazonador como su yerno. Genma comía , por el contrario , despreocupadamente. Había encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas . Esta misma tarde Nodoka y su katana arribarían en la casa para deshacer cualquier entuerto .

A nadie se le había pasado por alto que Akane no había bajado aún

- Ranma – Kun te importaría ir a ver si Akane ya despertó , dijo Kasumi dulcemente

- No , claro , ahora mismo voy - Ranma se levantó ansioso a la velocidad del rayo. Pero una mano le retuvo

- Alto - pronunció Nabiki. Ahora que mi hermanita y tú no tenéis ningún lazo de unión , no sería apropiado. Yo iré

En realidad , Nabiki estaba disfrutando martirizando a Ranma. Creía que se lo tenía bien merecido por idiota. Sin embargo , ver la cara del chico tras pronunciar esas palabras la tocó el corazón . Aunque era Nabiki Tendo , y jamás lo reconocería en público , la mirada triste que la dedicó la hizo sentirse ruin, y la decidió a ser un poco generosa en este asunto ( pero sólo un poco) . Aún así , sin retractarse de lo que había dicho , subió a ver a su hermana

En realidad , Akane llevaba horas despierta , pero se sentía incapaz de sentarse junto a Ranma como si nada hubiera pasado. Además , tenía la seguridad de que el estaría tan normal , y sabía que eso la destrozaría. Así que decidió hacerse la enferma y postergar su enfrentamiento a él tanto como fuera posible. Al oír pasos en la escalera el corazón le dio un vuelco , temerosa de que fuera su prometido quien llegaba a despertarla " ex –prometido " se corrigió con tristeza. Al ver a Nabiki sintió un profundo alivio que no le pasó desapercibido a su hermana

- Estás bien , Akane?

- Sí Nabiki , es sólo que creo que pillé la gripe. Hoy me quedaré en casa

- Akane , no tienes que fingir conmigo

- Fingir? De que hablas? Sólo me encuentro mal , eso es tod...

- Ranma está abajo hecho polvo , le cortó Nabiki

- ¿ qué? Akane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente . No entiendo..

- Hoy me quedaré en casa contigo. Tengo mucho que enseñarte, suspiró la joven

Ranma aguardaba con la mochila puesta y el corazón en un puño a que alguien bajara de una vez las escaleras. Oh , cuanto añoraba que Akane le estrellase ese mazo en la cabeza...Al ver a Nabiki le apremió

- Dónde está Akane ? Llegaremos tarde otra vez

- Está enferma. Ve tú, yo me quedaré en casa a cuidarla

- Nabiki! Dijo Kasumi, ve a tus clases , yo estaré aquí para lo que Akane necesite

- Hermana , no olvidas que ayer me comentaste que tenías que salir? Nabiki acompañó a sus palabras un discreto guiño que hicieron q su hermana mayor entendiera

- Oh , my , es cierto. Lo olvidé completamente. Entonces está bien. Ranma-Kun , apúrate

- Ni hablar. Si ella está mal yo me quedo. Nabiki ¿qué tiene? Es grave? Voy a subir a ver

Por segunda vez en el día Ranma consiguió conmoverla , pero se mantuvo inflexible por el bien de su hermanita

- No . Acaba de quedarse dormida de nuevo. No es grave , sólo necesita un par de días de reposo. Cuando vuelvas lo comprobarás por ti mismo , de acuerdo? Vete tranquilo

- Pero yo...

- Bye , Ranma. Y saluda a Kuno-baby de mi parte. Dile que no se olvide de los 3000 yens que me debe

Ranma , derrotado , salió por la puerta

- Y bien? Dijo Kasumi , con las manos en las caderas

- Y bien qué?

- Que piensas hacer? Te aviso hermanita de que esta vez no me mantendré al margen si tratas de sacar provecho de su pena. Estoy preocupada por Ranma-Kun. Nunca lo vi en ese estado , ni siquiera cuando el maestro le robó su fuerza

- Tranquila , Kasumi. Esta vez haré la vista gorda y los ayudaré desinteresadamente. Créeme. Deja esto en mis manos y en unos pocos días estarán más felices y enamorados que nunca , de acuerdo?

- Ummm, está bien. Me has convencido. Pero nada de juegos sucios , estamos? Y mantenme informada

- Lo juro , dijo Nabiki , levantando su mano cómicamente hasta reposarla en el corazón .

Acto seguido , emprendió una carrera escaleras arriba . Al llegar al cuarto de Akane , que seguía hecha un ovillo bajo las mantas , la apremió.

- Venga , levántate y ve a desayunar

- ¿ Y Ranma? Dijo temerosa su hermana , ya sin tratar de disimular. La tristeza que sentía le impedían mantener esa máscara que sabía , era la más conveniente para evitar chantajes por parte de Nabiki. Esta leyó en su rostro

- Ranma ya se fue. Y no te preocupes , no pienso utilizar esto en tu contra ( o por lo menos , no mucho)

- De acuerdo

- OK, date prisa . Te prometo que lo que tengo que enseñarte te va a parecer muy... estimulante - sugirió , con un guiño. Akane ni siquiera trató de entenderla

Kasumi esperaba a su hermana pequeña aún sentada en la mesa.

-Akane-chan !Cómo te encuentras , querida?

Akane sólo se dignó a gruñir

- Entiendo. Ranma-kun tampoco estaba de buen ánimo esta mañana. Deberían arreglar sus diferencias , la dijo con una linda sonrisa. Esta se extinguió al ver a Akane , que rompió a llorar. No se esperaba ese arranque tan repentino.

Cuando al fin se calmó , sin mediar palabra , Kasumi le sirvió el desayuno. Ambas parpadearon sorprendidas al ver a Nabiki recorriendo la casa , sacando micrófonos y cámaras de alta tecnología de los rincones más insospechados

- Akane , cariño , podrías apartarte un momento , le decía mientras extraía un ultramoderno sensor de la pata de la mesa . Definitivamente , Nabiki sí que sabía

A los pocos minutos reaparecía triunfal

- Ahora sí estamos listas. Kasumi , acompáñanos. Creo que disfrutarás viendo esto

Sorprendidas , las dos Tendo siguieron a la mediana hasta su habitación , en dónde hizo aparecer un ordenador futurista de la nada

- Vaya , rió Kasumi . Akane no es la única en sacar objetos de la nada

- Ya ves , asintió Nabiki .El objeto de Akane es indiscutiblemente más contundente , pero estoy segura de que mi juguetito nos será mucho más útil . No pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver el mohín en la cara de la pequeña, que no tenía el día para chistes

- Vale ya . Qué es eso tan interesante? Date prisa , no tengo todo el día

- Cierto . Tienes que continuar lamentándote por las esquinas , verdad?

- Cállate , Nabiki!

- Chicas , ya está bien. No discutais. Venga hermana, muéstranos eso tan interesante. He de preparar la comida

- Al momento, dijo Nabiki , con un brillo travieso en los ojos

Ranma caminaba cabizbajo hacia la escuela , sumido en sus pensamientos ¿ estaría Akane muy enferma ? Un rayo de lucidez le atravesó el cerebro , diciéndole que resultaba un poco sospechoso que cayera enferma justo esa mañana . Recordó la insinuación de Kasumi , que le calentó un poco el corazón . ¿ Kasumi nunca le mentiría , verdad? Aunque en cualquier caso , era sólo su suposición. Cabía la posibilidad de que su cuñada estuviera equivocada ¿ cierto? UFF, se dijo . Ojalá pudiera encontrar la manera de meterme en los pensamientos de Akane y saber como siente. En estas estaba cuando una bicicleta , gobernada por una insinuante chinita se le estampó en la cabeza. En menos de un parpadeo Shampoo le tenía acorralado

-Oh , Airen , Shampoo ser tan feliz. Adiós chica violenta , adiós mazo. Sólo shampoo y airen . Nosotros tener mucho que hacer. Preparar boda y viaje a China. Bisabuela ayudar...

Mientras que la china seguía con su perorata , Ranma quedó en blanco, demasiado alterado como para moverse sin estamparla contra la pared. Shampoo se restregaba contra él de una manera tan explícita que el chico sintió verdaderas nauseas. Cuando su cerebro volvió a la realidad sólo escuchó una frase que definitivamente le hizo estallar

- Shampoo ser demasiado buena por avisar a chico perdido , pero así chica violenta contentarse y no volver a reclamar mi airen

- Que tú has hecho qué? Llamaste a Ryoga?

- Shampoo se congeló. Airen no alegrarse? Shampoo querer ayudar

- Mala pécora ! le espetó , y la aparto de sí tan violentamente que la chinita dio con sus posaderas en el asfalto

- Pase que nos envenenes , que nos hechices , que nos hagas discutir , pero mira que tener el valor de meter a Ryoga en todo esto. Sabes que es el más peligroso con Akane. Me tienes harto, HARTO. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. La próxima vez no seré tan delicado

- Airen... dijo Shampoo haciendo pucheros

- Ni se te ocurra ponerte a llorar! Eso no funcionará más conmigo

- Pero...

- Que te calles!

Shampoo se levantó con fuego en los bellos ojos violeta

- Esto no quedarse así . Airen preferir chica fea a Shampoo? Pues yo matar chica fea. Yo jurarlo

- MALDITA! No tocarás un solo pelo de akane Tendo o acabaré contigo , me entendiste?

Shampoo hablaba mal el japonés , pero de tonta no tenía un pelo , y el miedo da alas a los pies. Sin embargo , antes de irse, Mousse, que había escuchado casi toda la conversación , la sujetó , más encolerizado de lo que nunca creyó poder verle

- Tú... SAOTOME ! vas a morir

- Ranma parpadeó ( esa no era la frase registrada de Ryoga Hibiki?), pero se recompuso rápidamente , con una sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en la cara . Mousse se preparó para la lucha . Nunca había imaginado que Ranma fuera tan desagradable con Shampoo. Realmente algo grave le pasaba. Jamás le había visto tan fuera de sí. Lo averiguaría , pero antes pondría a ese desgraciado de Saotome en su lugar. Ranma habló

- Estupendo. Me resarciré contigo. Vas a pagar todo lo que esta zorra me ha hecho

- ¿ Te atreves a llamar zorra a mi Shampoo? Mi amor , no te preocupes , yo restauraré tu honra... Shampoo?

- Ranma rió sin alegría. Parece que nuestra conejita de playboy particular lo vio muy claro , verdad? Se esfumó

Ciertamente , Shampoo corría como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el Nekohanten , donde su bisabuela la ayudaría a deshacer el hechizo que esa bruja de akane Tendo había lanzado al airen. Shampoo no estaba muy feliz con ella esa mañana, pero no era la única...

En la residencia Tendo habría atronado hasta el vuelo de una mosca. Akane , completamente en shock , veía una y mil escenas en las que ranma , creyéndose sólo , suspiraba por ella. Habría jurado que la sangre se le había congelado en las venas. " Me quiere" " Me quiere" " Me quiere" Este era el obsesivo pensamiento que revoloteaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Un momento. ¿ Y si todo esto no era más que un truco de Nabiki? Tal vez su padre y tío genma le habían pagado una fortuna para convencerla de que él la quería. ¡ Oh , dioses! Eso significaba que su amor por Ranma era de dominio público y que ya todos sabían que...

- Akane . Alto. Es la pura verdad. Lo juro

- Qué ?

- No he trucado nada . Esto es únicamente lo que Ranma ha dicho por voluntad propia . Y antes de que empieces a sacar más paranoias raras te diré que ni Papá ni el tío , ni siquiera Nodoka, le han chantajeado para grabar esto

- Nabiki , ... Sin más Akane se echó a los brazos de su sorprendida hermana , llorando a todo llorar

- Pero bueno , ahora porque lloras? El baka te quiere, joder , no me lo estoy inventando. Mira esto

Antes de que pudiera contestar una nueva imagen apareció en la pantalla , era Ranma , paseando por el parque con gesto meditabundo. A Akane se le hizó un nudo en el estómago cuando vio aparecer en la lejanía a Ukyo y Kensho . Sabía perfectamente como se desarrollaría la conversación. No quería tener que volver a oírla

- Nabiki porque me enseñas esto?

- Porque te perdiste lo mejor , hermanita

- Que..?

- Calla y observa

Anonadada , escuchó . Tragó duro , mientras las lágrimas volvían a acudir en manada a sus ojos

- Akane...

Ella no contestó. Estaba demasiado ofuscada como para hacerlo

- Akane , mírame- Era Kasumi , que permanecía de lo más normal , como si todo lo visto no la hubiera sorprendido en lo más mínimo

- Hermana. Ranma está sufriendo mucho por todo esto. ¿ No podrías poner tu granito de arena y tratar de arreglar las cosas con él? Se sincera. Tú lo amas , y él a ti ¿ qué sentido tiene esta pelea continua que mantienen ?

Akane se acaloró

- Cuál pelea , Kasumi ? Es él el que me martiriza constantemente. No entiendo nada. Yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras que la persona que yo... ( murmuró ahora , color grana).. quiero.. me humilla constantemente. Puedes explicarme este comportamiento , Nabiki ?

- Claro. Sólo serán 2000 yens

- ¿ Qué qué?

- Jijijiji. Era broma . Verás , yo no estoy en la cabeza del tontito de tu novio , pero puedo hacerme una idea .Lo que no sé es si te gustará lo que voy a decirte

- Dilo de una vez y déjate de chorradas

Ring , ring. El sonido del teléfono desquició a Akane , que se encontraba bastante tensa

Notando el estrés de su hermana Kasumi fue a atender la llamada , dejándolas solas

- Mucho mejor sin Kasumi . Verás , Akane , cuando a un chico le gusta una chica , es evidente que hay una atracción física , verdad?

- Estás tratando de decirme que Ranma me molesta a posta porque le gusta que YO le pegue?

- Akane , definitivamente estás enferma! Por Kami-sama , me das miedo!

Akane fue a contestar con un mohín de disgusto, pero Nabiki le interrumpió. No era momento de discutir

- A lo que voy es a que Ranma intenta controlarse. Por eso procura ignorarte o discutir contigo

- Controlarse? Pero por qué..?

- Dios , pero que espesita puedes llegar a ser!

Akane enmudeció de súbito, captando claramente lo que implicaba el comentario de su hermana. Una enorme sonrisa se ensanchó en su cara ¡ Bien ¡ Así que ella no era la única que deseaba tener por un momento la misma ligereza de Shampoo y empotrarle contra una pared , o meterse en su futón o...

- Akane , me sorprendes. Vaya mente calenturienta! Y yo que pensaba que eras un alma inocente. Jejeje y acusa a los demás de pervertidos!

- Pero que pasa contigo? Lees el pensamiento o qué?

- No , pero te veo muy acalorada , y muy contenta. Pero no hagas nada indebido ¡ aún no estás casada!

- Nabiki...

Los rápidos pasos de Kasumi en la escalera distrajeron su atención. Traía un gesto preocupado en su rostro , normalmente apacible , lo que extrañó a sus hermanas

- Qué ocurre , Kasumi? Quién era?

- Tía Nodoka. Al parecer tío Genma matuvo una interesante conversación con ella anoche. Quería hablar conmigo para dilucidar si lo que su marido la ha contado es del todo cierto

- Y que la has dicho?

Kasumi vaciló

- Bueno , técnicamente , la he engañado un poquito...

Nabiki sonrió con sorna

- Vaya , vaya, Kasumi Quién lo esperaría de ti?

- La tía parecía muy alterada. Te quiere mucho , Akane. Te considera la hija que nunca tuvo y me ha jurado que si Ranma hace algo indebido contigo Genma y él se las verán con su katana

Akane la miró incrédula , mientras nabiki reía a carcajadas

- Increíble. Menuda madre amantísima

- Nabiki , esto no es una broma. Ya conoces a Nodoka. Pretendía presentarse esta misma noche a tomar medidas

- Que la has dicho , Kasumi? Akane parecía angustiada. No la apetecía que ahora que sabía de los sentimientos de Ranma su suegra la dejara viuda

- Bueno , yo sólo he tratado de tranquilizarla. Le he dicho que el tío y papá han sacado de quicio una discusión normal entre enamorados , y que la sangre no ha llegado al río. En cualquier caso vendrá esta noche. Akane , teneis que aclarar las cosas antes de que ella llegue

Pero Akane ya no estaba escuchando. Se había quedado bloqueada en cierto detalle

- Una discusión de enamorados?

- Pues claro , tontina- terció Nabiki- Crees que Kasumi , Nodoka y yo no tenemos ojos en la cara? Nos lo hemos pasado bomba con vosotros dos!

- Quieres decir que tía Nodoka sabe...?

- Akane , siento decirte que TODOS los poseedores de un mínimo sentido común por los alrededores sabemos lo loquita que estás por Ranma

- Oh , dioses! Que vergüenza... No podíais haberme avisado?

- Para qué? Afortunadamente para ti somos muy pocos los que tenemos 2 dedos de frente por estos lares. Jijijiji

- Quienes lo saben? Dímelo!

- Bueno , casi nadie : Kasumi , Nodoka , Ukyo , el doctor Tofu , Sinosuke, su abuelo, Happosai , Cologne , ...

- No sigas- dijo Akane con un hilo de voz –me hago una idea. Dioses , mataré a Ranma! Lo juro ¡ que vergüenza...

Kasumi sonrió dulcemente

- No te preocupes , Akane-chan. Ranma no lo sabe

Nabiki explotó en una carcajada aún más fuerte que la anterior. Mientras que Akane lucía descompuesta

- Nabiki , para!

- Es que esto es taaan divertido! Debí ser buena contigo mucho antes. Ni todos los yenes del mundo compensan lo bien que me lo estoy pasando

- Sí claro , a mi costa!

Esto provocó en Nabiki tal atragantamiento que a punto estuvo de ahogarla.

- Hermanita , deja de atormentar a la pobre Akane

- Si , sí , la pobre Akane. Acaba de descubrir que el levanta pasiones del Furinkan se muere por sus huesos. Eso me da todo el derecho del mundo a divertirme. Estás ciega , Akane-chan

Para su sorpresa , su hermana pequeña no estaba escuchando . Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos , y un rictus de angustia se asomaba en sus labios

- Que te ocurre , cariño ?- preguntó Kasumi , siempre solícita

- Que he sido una estúpida. Me he portado fatal con Ranma. Y si ahora me odia?

- ¿ pero que chorradas dices? Si eres la niña de sus ojos!

Akane enrojeció , pero Nabiki percibió aún la indecisión y el tormento de su hermana , y supo a qué se refería

- No sabes como actuar ahora , verdad?

- S- sí... que hago? Como lo trato?

- Deberías darle candela. Caña y caña !

- Nabiki! No estamos casados!

- Pero será pervertida la niña. No me refiero a eso , hentai ! Pero en qué estará pensando ella

Kasumi soltó una risita floja, mientras que Akane casi se desmaya del colapso

- Me refiero a hacerle sudar tinta china por ser tan sumamente idiota. Seguro que en un ataque de celos de los que le dan hablará más de la cuenta

- Hermana , eso es muy cruel. El pobre Ranma estaba muy angustiado esta mañana cuando hablé con él

- Hablaste con él? Que te dijo? – Exigió Akane , con la alarma encendida

- Lo siento , Akane-chan. No sería adecuado que te lo contara. En cualquier caso , debes saber que él te quiere mucho y sufre con todo esto

Akane bajó la mirada con una extraña expresión pintada en la cara , entre culpable y satisfecha

- Bah , que sufra. Lo que tenemos que hacer es traer a Ryoga aquí inmediatamente

- - A Ryoga ¿ Para qué?

- Eres increíble , Akane ¿ qué no ves que a Ranma se le llevan los demonios con ese cerdito negro que tanto achuchas?

- Que tiene que ver P-chan con todo esto?- Akane se sintió morir. Esa leve sospecha que la acosaba desde hacía tiempo tenía visos de ser una nefasta realidad , y se negaba a verlo

- Lo sabes perfectamente. Ryoga está loco por ti , y por mucho que te hagas la tonta ahí no me engañas . Lo que no debes de saber es que él es uno de los malditos de Jusenkyo

- Oh , my.. murmuró Kasumi , viendo por donde iban los tiros

Mientras , un aura azulada comenzó a inundar la habitación

- Los voy a matar..- susurró Akane- Venganza- rió nabiki. El golpe de gracia. Esto se pone interesante por momentos

"Seguro que ahora Akane olvidará sus remilgos. Créeme , hermanita. Será para bien. Y yo me voy a divertir"

La mañana fue un auténtico suplicio para Ranma . Después de noquear a Mouse, ya era tarde para entrar a clase , y de todas maneras no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para encarar a Ukyo. Era demasiado orgulloso ( o cobarde ) para hacer lo que realmente deseaba : ir raudo y veloz a casa de los Tendo ,comprobar por sí mismo que Akane estaba bien, y conseguir por las buenas o por las malas saber la verdad ¿ le quería de veras como insinuaba Kasumi , o sólo le veía como un amigo? Era todo tan complicado... Tras un par de horas deambulando por Nerima ,dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido el día anterior y al estado de salud de su ex-prometida se le ocurrió una idea brillante

( ...) Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien , y la única en quien podía confiar era en Akane. Dadas las circunstancias , y el tema a tratar , ella estaba descartada. ¿ quién sería lo suficientemente imparcial y confiable como para no usar la conversación en su contra ¿ quién mejor que el doctor Tofu ( sin Kasumi delante) ? además , si Akane estuviera realmente enferma , Nabiki hubiera corrido a avisarle . Así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Muy complacido con su astucia , se dirigió a la consulta , saltando de tejado en tejado, ansioso por arribar.

Mientras tanto , un desorientado chico con una banda en la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro hablaba consigo mismo , para asombro de los viandantes:

- Oh , mi dulce Akane , al fin te has librado del yugo de ese maldito Saotome . Es mi oportunidad.. RANMA ! Conseguiré que Akane me ame como yo a ella y nos libraremos de tu recuerdo. Debo encontrarte mi amada . Sé que aún estás muy lejos de mí , pero daré contigo y seremos felices .Saotome , prepárate a morir!

- Ah . Hola , Ryoga

- Ak.. Ak.. Akane...

A Ryoga le comenzó a brotar un hilillo de sangre por la nariz al darse cuenta del sugerente vestido que Akane estaba usando , que difería bastante de su vestimenta habitual

- La misma que viste y calza

Akane se sentía muy incómoda con ese ajustadísimo vestido de Nabiki y los tacones, que a punto estuvieron de romperle la crisma cuando se le engancharon en un escalón del Dojo. " Tal vez no debí haber escuchado a Nabiki. Por kami-sama , Ryoga me mira como si fuese un pastelito de crema"

- Que haces en Kyoto?

- Ryoga , estamos en el dojo Tendo

- De veras? Vaya. Que curioso , jejejeje

- Ya ves..

Akane estaba enfadada. No , no estaba enfadada. Estaba completamente furiosa. Sólo las palabras de Nabiki , que aún resonaban en sus oídos, la hacían contenerse. El plan era muy simple :

1- Vengarse de Ryoga por ser tan , tan.. cerdo con ella

2- Vengarse de Ranma por no haberla advertido del secretito de su mascota y no haberse atrevido a decirle que la quería ( bueno , tesoro , igual no es justo que TÚ te vengues por eso , no?).

Con lo cual , utilizaría a Ryoga para que Ranma se decidiera de una vez ( pero antes pasaría por su tienda favorita para comprar tres mazos. Sabía que dos de ellos quedarían inservibles)

- Ryoga , tengo que hacer un recado ¿te molestaría acompañarme? - dijo , ensayando su mejor sonrisa. Ryoga quedó flasheado

- Po..po..por supuesto que no , dulce Akane.

Sí, pensó el chico , alzando el puño y contemplando el cielo azul con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de felicidad. "Akane se ha puesto así de guapa para verme. Sufre , Saotome! Akane será mía. Nos amaremos por siempre y nos besaremos apasionadamente bajo la luz de la luna..."

Akane quería pegarle , aunque sabía que no era el mejor momento. Por muy espesa que ella fuera , ver los colores de Ryoga mientras jugueteaba con los dedos le daba una panorámica bastante diáfana de lo que estaba pensando. "Será pervertido..."Tras ver las interesantes imágenes que Nabiki le había mostrado, no la quedaba duda sobre quien era un pervertido y quien no. "Pobre Ranma... creo que no le pegaré. No se lo merece. Él intentó avisarme..."Un pensamiento cruzó su mente como un rayo y su aura azul de batalla flameó " pero no lo intentó lo bastante". Por suerte para Akane , Ryoga estaba demasiado perdido en su mundo de la golosina como para advertir nada más. Tuvo que llamarle 4 veces antes de que reaccionara

- Si? Qué..?Ak.. Akane... perdona , me distraje

- ¬¬ ya lo veo... nos vamos? A este paso se nos va a hacer de noche

Y así echaron a andar

Ranma salió de la consulta del doctor Tofu bastante más eufórico de lo que había entrado. Sin duda , había sido una gran idea dejar a un lado los absurdos celos que siempre le había profesado e ir a verle. El doctor Tofu no pareció sorprendido en lo más mínimo cuando el chico , al borde del colapso , le reconoció que Akane " le gustaba un poco". Esto lo irritó. Más que irritarle , lo asustó profundamente. Eso quería decir que todos sabían lo coladito que estaba por ella? Que vergüenza... El doctor le sonrió sin asomo de ironía, entendiéndole sin palabras.

- No te preocupes tanto , Ranma. Akane-chan no tiene ni idea, pero es obvio que vosotros os quereis mutuamente

Ranma se levantó rápidamente del suelo , donde había caído estrepitosamente por la atinada frase del doctor y le zarandeó ansiosamente

- Ella se lo ha dicho?

- Jejeje . No hace falta que diga nada , muchacho. Eso se ve a leguas

Ranma le soltó mientras miraba al suelo con expresión bobalicona

- En serio?

- Si , Ranma – kun. No me queda ninguna duda

- De veras? No me estará tomando el pelo , verdad?

El doctor rió con ganas

- Lo juro

- Lo jura por Kasumi?

- Sí , por Kasumi

- Y por su señora madre?

El doctor comenzaba a notar un tic en el ojo izquierdo

- Sí , Ranma-kun , por todo lo que tu quieras

- Y por su difunto padre? Mire que eso es sagrado...

- Ranma! Bramó el doctor

- ? Ranma se alejó cinco metros , espantado

- Anda , Ranma –kun . No te martirices más ( y de paso no me martirices a mí) Ve ahora mismo a hablar con Akane y declárate. No es tan difícil - dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa

- ¬¬ con que no , eh? Pues a este paso Kasumi se hará vieja...

- decías?

- No , nada , nada, que tiene usted razón , doctor. No soporto más esta situación. Debo aclarar las cosas lo antes posible. Es obvio que Akane no está tan enferma sino le han llamado...

El doctor sonrió furtivamente " este Ranma llega a conclusiones sorprendentes él solito"

- Buena suerte , Ranma-kun . Mantenme informado. Ah , y dile a la señorita Kasumi que ayer me trajeron un libro que creo que la gustará mucho. Estaré encantado de prestárselo

- Jijiiji , descuide doctor ,se lo diré en cuanto llegue

- Gracias muchacho . Suerte. Aunque no la necesitas

Así , Ranma se dirigió en volandas hacia el dojo Tendo, y se abalanzó sobre la ventana de Akane. Cual no sería su sorpresa al descubrir que la cama estaba hecha y no había rastro de su prometida en la habitación. Sonrió para sí. " Eso significa que no está enferma en absoluto. Menos mal " Bajó las escaleras tan presuroso que las dos mujeres que se encontraban en la planta de abajo no lo oyeron llegar

- Nabiki , no deberías haberle dicho a Akane que hiciera eso. No es honroso. Pobre ...

- Hola , Ranma-kun . El codazo de su hermana hizo que Kasumi callara al instante

Ranma se había quedado quieto , tratando de dilucidar a qué se refería Kasumi. Pero reaccionó rápido . Tenía que encontrar a Akane y sacarse ese peso del pecho lo antes posible. No soportaba ni un segundo más sin tenerla cerca.

-Dónde está Akane?

- Ranma –kun ¿ No deberías estar en clase?

- Kasumi , necesito hablar con ella Está en el Dojo?

Nabiki sonrió , malévola

- Pues no. Se sintió mucho mejor hace un rato y Ryoga la acompañó a dar un paseo

La cara de Ranma se tornó blanca por un instante para pasar al color púrpura en cuanto hubo procesado la información

- Ese maldito cerdo! Ya veo lo enferma que estaba , eh? Para venir conmigo sí , pero no para hacer el idiota con ese estúpido desorientado

- Ranma –kun , tranquilízate. Ella no es tu prometida , puede hacer lo que la venga en gana sin que eso enturbie tu buen nombre. Aunque , no será que te preocupa lo que haga con Ryoga , verdad?

- Que quieres decir con eso ? No le habrá puesto un dedo encima . No será capaz. Lo mato, juro por dios que si se atreve lo mato

- No precisamente un dedo. Más bien diría que las dos manos. La verdad es que parecían muy acaramelados. La abrazó así...

- CÁLLATE! ADONDE HAN IDO?

Kasumi , preocupada al ver el aura de batalla de Ranma, decidió terciar y suavizar las cosas

- Ranma , tranquilo. Nabiki está exagerando . Puedo asegurarte que eso no ocurrió como ella dice. Fueron hacia el centro comercial. Akane quería comprar un par de mazos nuevos

Sin embargo eso no pareció amainar demasiado a Ranma " pero podría estar ocurriendo en este mismo instante. Tengo que encontrarla y traerla por las buenas o por las malas. En cuanto a Ryoga... se las verá conmigo. Maldito aprovechado"

Eso más o menos pensaba Akane , mientras que esquivaba por cuarta vez a Ryoga , que parecía decidido a abrazarla y declararse. Akane se contuvo hasta tener los mazos escondidos quien sabe dónde. Pero al quinto intento la furia la dominó y propinó a Ryoga el más grande de los golpes que el artista marcial había recibido en su vida. "Perfecto", se dijo " este idiota ha arruinado el plan de Nabiki. Imposible contenerme por más tiempo"

Ryoga tardó un par de minutos en volver en sí y entonces miró a Akane con ojillos de cordero

- Akane-chan , a que ha venido esto? Yo no soy el pervertido de Ranma. Deseo tu felicidad . Yo.. te amo , Akane. Y soy feliz de que ese idiota te haya dejado tranquila. Yo nunca te trataría así...yo

- NO , TU SOLO TE APROVECHAS DE MI , NO ES ASÍ P-CHAN?

- Ak...Akan...

- Fuera de mi vista

- Pero déjame explicarte, Lo hice para protegerte de ese indeseable

- Aléjate de mí , Ryoga. Aquí el único que trata de protegerme es Ranma . Y el único indeseable que veo eres tú

Ryoga salió corriendo , demasiado afectado como para llorar. "Ese maldito de Ranma le ha contado lo de mi maldición para hacerse el héroe y poder volver con ella . Me ha quitado lo más importante de mi vida. Maldita sea mi suerte ! Ranma Saotome, juro por dios que me vengaré!

Akane continuaba mirando alejarse a Ryoga cuando una voz a su espalda le hizo volver la cabeza. Kensho la miraba con descaro

- Uff , vaya carácter , eh Tendo? Justo como me gustan las chicas. Fuertes y decididas

- De veras? Tonteó Akane " Este tipo me viene de maravilla. Con la inquina que Ranma le tiene ... Dioses , tengo que tener cuidado o me volveré igual de calculadora que Nabiki. Aunque la verdad que este tipo se merece un par de buenos mazazos. Todos los hombres son unos aprovechados"

- Sí , te lo aseguro. Pero de todas tú eres mi favorita. Quieres que te lleve a un sitio a tomar té? Es más.. íntimo

- Está bien, si quieres... " por kami-sama que Ranma llegue pronto . No creo que pueda controlarle mucho rato. Este tío va a derecho"

Ranma no corría , volaba. Y es que el miedo da alas a los pies , y el chico estaba aterrorizado. Y si Ryoga aprovechaba la confusión de Akane para quitársela definitivamente? No , no podía permitirlo. Ya casi llegaba al centro comercial cuando un amortiguado sollozo llamó su atención " Akane!"Pero , para su sorpresa, no era ella , sino Ryoga , que yacía hecho un ovillo en una esquina .

- Ryoga , que ha ocurrido , donde está ella?

- Tú... tú ..lo has estropeado todo. Eso era lo que querías , no? Destrozarme. Felicidades. Lo conseguiste. Akane me estrelló el mazo en la cabeza y me dijo que no quería volver a verme. No me queda nada . Mi vida ya no tiene sentido

- Qué...? Ranma no entendía nada " Un momento..." QUE LE HAS HECHO A AKANE? COMO TE HAYAS PROPASADO CON ELLA TE VAS A ACORDAR!

- Ahora te preocupa su virtud? Cómo puedes sugerir que le haya hecho algo así? Jamás sería tan ruin

- Ah , no? Pues bien que te metías en su cama , CERDO

- CALLA! No trates de seguir fingiendo. Lo sé todo

- Todo? A qué te refieres?

- No te hagas el tonto. Sé que la dijiste que yo era P-chan. Quería matarte pero...

- Cómo? Yo no la he dicho ni una palabra . Lo sabe?

- Ni honor tienes para decir la verdad? No importa. Ya da igual . Ni siquiera tengo ganas de golpearte. Sólo quiero desaparecer.

- Ryoga...

Toda la rabia de Ranma se había derretido. Le apenaba ver a Ryoga tan hundido. " Akane ha debido ser muy dura con él"

- No te canses . Nada podrá animarme. Me voy de aquí para siempre. Adiós. Cuídala

- Pero Ryoga, espera. Hablaré con Akane. Ya sabes como es , enseguida se la habrá pasado...

Demasiado tarde. Ryoga ya se alejaba por las calles de Nerima. Ranma quiso seguirle , pero recordó a Akane , que estaría sola y deprimida. "Enterarse de lo de P-Chan ha debido ser muy duro para ella. Debo encontrarla" Entre Ryoga o Akane, la prioridad era ella. Sin embargo , cual no sería su sorpresa cuando , al levantar la vista , se encontró con una escena que le noqueó. En la cafetería de enfrente SU Akane le estaba poniendo ojitos tiernos al idiota de Kensho. Sin poder crear un pensamiento coherente se avalanzó hacia la entrada del local , echando chispas por los ojos

Akane estaba comenzando a desesperarse." Por kami , que tipo más indeseable". La verdad es que este no era su estilo , y no se sentía capaz de continuar con el juego absurdo. Hablaría con Ranma lo más civilizadamente posible y trataría de evitar , en el futuro, los retorcidos consejos de su dulce hermanita. Resuelta , comenzó a levantarse de la silla cuando un aura de sobra conocida inundó el local

- TUUUU , desgraciado ¿ QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO CON MI NOVIA?

El grito de rabia de Ranma pareció hacer mella en Kensho , que se encogió en su silla

- Saotome , amigo ¿ de que me hablas? Ukyo no está aquí, debes de estar confundido...

Sin mediar palabra Ranma se abalanzó sobre el infortunado muchacho. Los acontecimientos del día anterior , unido a lo visto hacía pocos segundos , derribaron el dique de autocontrol de Ranma , que noqueó al pobre de Kensho en menos de medio segundo

Akane estaba muda. " Ay , dioses , la que he armado. Maldita Nabiki! Sólo a mí se me ocurre hacerla caso.."

Con su rabia parcialmente menguada , y respirando fuertemente intentando controlarse , Ranma la encaró, sujetándola de malos modos

- Nos vamos- Y sin más comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida

Akane estaba asustada de ver a Ranma tan enfadado , pero aún así se aventuró a protestar

- Que haces , animal! No soy un saco de patatas , entiendes? Y puedo andar yo solita

En respuesta Ranma la cogió en brazos , con el rostro congestionado por el coraje y saltó por los tejados , hasta depositarla sana y salva en el tejado del dojo Tendo

- ¿ Y bien?- inquirió , con la mirada velada aún por la rabia

- ¿ Y bien qué? – le contestó ella , tratando de parecer altiva

- Tendrás valor... SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACÍAS CON ESE INDESEABLE Y VESTIDA ASÍ?ERES MIA , LO ENTIENDES?

Aunque en su rostro había comenzado el esbozo de una sonrisa al descubrir que Ranma se había fijado en su atuendo , el comentario final la hizo olvidar sus buenos propósitos para con Ranma

- ¿ Cómo te atreves¿ Cuando vas a entender que yo no soy un trofeo? No te debo nada Saotome . Soy una persona libre e independiente y haré lo que me parezca. Tú no eres mi dueño

Ranma se desinfló y la miró con pesar

- Yo.. lo siento , no quise decir...

- Sí, Ranma , quisiste decir eso mismo. Absolutamente todos creéis que tenéis derechos sobre mí. Y estoy harta. Nadie más va a decidir por mí. No pienso permitirlo

Ranma bajo la cabeza , con un rictus amargo en la boca

- Anoche lo demostraste sobradamente rompiendo el compromiso.¿ Lo hiciste para intentar demostrar lo que dices? Ni siquiera te molestaste en pensar como pude sentirme yo. Aprovechaste lo de Ukyo para dejarme , no es así?

- Ranma , no digas tonterías...

- Cállate. Eres libre. No debí entrometerte en tu cita. No volverá a ocurrir

- ¿ Pero serás tont..

- Vamos abajo

De un salto, la depositó en el suelo y entró en la casa , dando por terminada la discusión. Akane se quedó inmóvil viéndolo marchar

Shampoo estaba desesperada . Tal y como Cologne había sospechado , pronto fue patente que su airen no estaba bajo ningún hechizo.

- Abuela , debe haber algo más- le dijo en chino- Mi esposo no parecía él mismo. Me trató de un modo tan cruel...

- Nietecita... creo que ha llegado el momento de desistir de nuestro propósito. Esta es una guerra perdida a no ser que quemes tus últimos cartuchos. Él nunca será tuyo por su propia decisión

- Pues entonces habrá que convencerlo por las malas- replicó Shampoo furiosa

- Nieta , en el fondo esto es lo mejor que te podía ocurrir- dijo la vieja , moviendo tristemente la cabeza- él no podría hacerte feliz

- Soy una amazona. La felicidad no es el propósito.

- Shampoo ¿ amas a Ranma?

- Claro que sí! Él es mi airen

- No lo entiendes Shampoo. El amor no es la atracción física que sientes . Es algo que va más allá del orgullo .Shampoo, piensa en tu bien...

- Pero , abuelita ¿ cómo es posible que tú , la más acérrima defensora de las tradiciones, me hables así? Fuiste tú quien me crió con estas convicciones

Cologne movió la cabeza en signo de negación , y la contempló con tristeza

- He vivido una vida muy larga , Shampoo , y he visto muchas cosas. Puedo estar razonablemente satisfecha si lo pienso fríamente , pero ahora que me acerco a la muerte, pienso que tal vez me haya equivocado...

- ¿ Equivocarte tú¿ En qué podrías haberlo hecho? Eres la persona más sabia de la aldea de supremacía femenina ,abuela- Shampoo parecía descolocada.

Cologne le sonrió con pesar

- En todo, mi niña. Por lo menos, en todo lo que , con los años ,reviste de importancia . Siempre actué tal y como me correspondía. Me casé con el hombre que me impusieron , y eduqué a mis hijas en las mismas tradiciones y creencias. Al final... me he perdido la vida

- Abuela , tienes más de 300 años!

- Pero no sé lo que es amar a mi marido y actuar según los dictados del corazón. Una vez amé de verdad , nietecita , y dejé pasar la oportunidad por unas leyes estúpidas

- ¿ A quién , abuela? – Shampoo puso los ojos en blanco y se tiñó de verde imaginando la respuesta de esta

- Exacto, jijijijiji. Happosai nunca fue un adonis , pero me amaba de verdad. Siempre he creído que tal vez fue mi negativa lo que le volvió tan pródigo en el amor...- dijo , pensativa

Shampoo la miró de refilón

- No es ese supuesto un poco pretencioso , abuelita ¬¬

- Tonterías! Con lo preciosísima que era yo a tu edad...- Tras dejar la comedia , Cologne se puso seria otra vez- Shampoo...

Su nieta la abrazó con cariño

- Te prometo que pensaré sobre esto , vale?

- De acuerdo. A la vejez viruelas , hija. Y si tengo que morir en Japón , viéndote felizmente casada con el hombre que elijas , lo haré encantada. No lo olvides

Shampoo se mordió los labios , dubitativa

- He de hablar con Ranma , verdad?

- Creo que sería lo mejor, aunque quizás hay alguien que ha pagado por tus rabietas y merece una buena charla antes de ver al airen- le dijo , tendiéndole el teléfono

Shampoo sólo tuvo un momento de indecisión antes de marcar

- ¿ Ser la residencia Tendo?- dijo en japonés- Shampoo querer hablar con Akane... si , Shampoo estar segura ... ¿ Akane? Necesitar verte , en son de paz... ser muy importante... genial. Verte ahora , si?

Ranma oyó el teléfono de forma lejana , sumergido como estaba en la bañera , tratando de resurgir de las cenizas " Y yo que pensaba que tal vez era correspondido..." " No tiene caso seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo". A pesar de lo que intentara , la misma imagen acudía a su mente una y otra vez : su preciosa Akane vestida tan sexy , tonteando con alguien que no era él. Pero no podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía. A su memoria llegó la conversación que había escuchado a medias entre sus cuñadas. ¿ Quizá fue Nabiki la que la convenció para hacer algo así¿ Pero con qué absurdo propósito? No tenía caso tratar de entender a la maquiavélica Tendo. Estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Suspiró resignado, tratando de no hundirse en la miseria ¿ qué sería de él a partir de ahora? Podría tratar de recuperar a Akane , pero sospechaba que si nunca lo había querido , a estas alturas conquistarla sería una misión imposible. Aunque , en cualquier caso no perdía nada por dejar pasar unos días ( las heridas en su orgullo escocían como demonios) y terminar la conversación iniciada en el tejado. No creía a Akane capaz de algo tan ruin como aprovechar el plan de Ukyo para plantarle. Aunque ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Lentamente se levantó de la bañera y se vistió para echarse a dormir. Si es que lograba conciliar el sueño.

Akane acudió a la cita con Shampoo con puntualidad británica. Estaba muy extrañada , y pese a que todo indicaba ser una nueva treta de la amazona no podía evitar el aguijonazo de la curiosidad

Shampoo apareció enseguida

- Hola Akane

- Hola

- ¿Querer caminar? – Shampoo entrecerró los ojos , concentrada- Igual ser mejor sentarnos, ser charla muy importante

Lucía nerviosa , y se mostraba mucho más respetuosa con Akane de lo habitual. Parecía haberse declarado una tregua en el fuego cruzado

- S-sí , si , claro , como prefieras

Una vez sentadas, y con una humeante taza de té ante ellas , la chinita tenía problemas para arrancar a hablar

- Shampoo

- ¿sí?

- ¿ qué es eso tan importante¿ de qué querías hablarme?

- Akane ver... – tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar.- Shampoo decidir romper compromiso con Airen

- ¿QUÉ? Per- pero ¿Por qué?

- Shampoo tener muchas razones. La primera , Airen no amar Shampoo , amar a Akane

Akane parpadeó , totalmente en off. La chinita no se inmutó , y siguió disparando razones

- Además Shampoo no amar a Airen. El ser tío bueno , sí , pero también ser chulo , machista y no muy listo. Yo no querer airen así para siempre

- Pero , Shampoo ¿ y tus tradiciones? no podrás volver a China!

Shampoo sonrió con ternura al ver a la pequeña Tendo preocupándose por una de sus rivales más acérrimas

- Akane no preocupar por Shampoo. Shampoo quedarse en Japón o engañar mujeres de la aldea cuando llegar con otro airen

Uff... Akane no sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupada por el estado mental de Shampoo. Dioses , con lo tenaz que era ella

- Pero no entiendo , Shampoo ¿ por qué me cuentas todo esto¿ Ranma lo sabe?

- Aún no , pero yo decir hoy mismo. Además yo empezar a pensar en dejar a airen porque ser muy desagradable con Shampoo esta mañana

- ¿ De qué hablas?

Shampoo le contó lo ocurrido durante su encuentro matinal. Akane estaba fuera de sí

- No puedo creerlo. Vaya desgraciado. No te preocupes , Shampoo. Te juro que esta vez se come el mazo de tres toneladas...

Shampoo rió divertida

- No ser necesario , aunque tu ser chica más violenta que yo nunca conocer, jiijijjij. Si necesitar ayuda llamarte a ti la primera

Akane rió con ella. No era momento de enfadarse más. De pronto Shampoo se puso seria

- Shampoo pedir disculpas a Akane Tendo por todo. Tú ser buena esposa para airen. Yo no aguantar airen

- Vaya,vaya ¬¬ ( así que la chinita lista me pasa la pelota.. un momento...) pero bien que te restregabas ¿no?

- Shampoo no ser de piedra . Airen ser macizorro. Estar todo aclarado ya?- Dijo con su sonrisa más radiante

- Sí , claro , pero te agradecería que a partir de ahora te controles y no te restriegues más

- Ahhh...Jijjij. Shampoo prometer no molestar a chica celosa

" En fin con la chinita graciosa"

- ¿Amigas?- Shampoo tendió su mano y Akane sonrió con sinceridad- Pues claro

Salieron juntas , y ambas se dirigieron al Dojo Tendo. Shampoo iba encantada de la vida, parloteando sobre la cantidad de machos a los que ahora tendría acceso. Akane se reía carcajadas "joer , pues no va suelta ni nada..." , pero al llegar a la puerta la angustia la consumió. "Pobre Ranma . Que dos prometidas le dejen en menos de 24 horas puede ser un duro golpe para su orgullo. He de hablar con él "

- ¿ Shampoo?

- Si?

- Te importaría venir mañana ? Es tarde , y Ranma debe estar ya dormido

- Akane no preocupar. Yo entender. Airen ser muy chulo y doler dos prometidas menos en un día

- Eeee, bueno , si , más o menos...

- Mañana volver ¿si?

- Claro Shampoo

- Y tu estar tranquila. Él quererte. Tú ser valiente y hablar , como Shampoo

- Hombre , tanto tanto como tú tampoco...- Shampoo volvió a reír

- Tú ser un poco monja. Pobre airen...

Akane aún tenía la boca abierta a punto de soltar una impertinencia cuando Shampoo se alejó saltando por los tejados. En fin. Era el momento.

La casa estaba en silencio , salvo por el tictac del reloj del salón ( y los sonoros ronquidos de cierto panda). Con el corazón saliéndosele por la boca, Akane emprendió de la forma más sigilosa posible el ascenso de las escaleras, hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de los Saotome. Con infinito cuidado, abrió la abrió y se deslizó en la habitación, que se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. A tientas , buscó la cama de Ranma , pero antes de hacer nada más , escuchó un susurro que la hizo brincar

- ¿ Akane¿ qué haces aquí?

- ¡ Que susto me has dado , idiota¿ Estás despierto?

- ¿Y tú que crees , boba¿ Qué quieres?

Akane se amilanó al notar el tono frío de Ranma , pero no podía culparle. Recordando las dulces palabras de los vídeos de Nabiki , respiró hondo y le habló con el tono más cariñoso que pudo encontrar

- Yo sólo.. bueno.. yo

- ¿Tú qué? Es tarde. Cuando te aclares me lo cuentas

- Bueno , mañana no tenemos que madrugar , y necesito hablar contigo en serio , Ranma

- ¿Y no puedes esperar? – " Dioses , se está haciendo de rogar para darme en los morros. Paciencia , Akane"

- No, de veras que no puedo

Él suspiró con fastidio

- Está bien. Ve abajo. Ahora salgo

- De acuerdo

Los cuatro minutos que esperó se la antojaron una agonía. Por su parte , Ranma no sabía que esperar. Nabiki le había dicho que Akane salió pitando a una cita en cuanto la llamaron al teléfono , y Ranma había estado tan físicamente enfermo pensándolo que no había sido capaz de dormir. Sin embargo , cuando Akane llegó le pareció escuchar sólo voces femeninas. "En cualquier caso ,ese ya no es mi problema " se dijo , dolido.

- Qué quieres?

- No sé cómo empezar- la verdad es que Akane estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía articular palabra, y la visión del chico con el pelo revuelto y en boxers no la tranquilizaba

- Pues piensa algo rápido. Tengo sueño

Uyuyuy." Esto no va nada bien. Tengo que romper el hielo"

- ¿ No vas a preguntarme donde estuve esta noche?- Ranma la miró mal , muy muy mal. " Upss , mala estrategia"

- Akane ¿ te estás burlando de mí?- le dijo incrédulo- vete a la mierda- y se levantó dispuesto a volver a la habitación

- No , espera! Estuve con Shampoo

Él ni siquiera se molestó en girarse y mirarla

- Si , ya . Claro, sois tan amigas..

- Escúchame. Fue ella quien me llamó , y salí corriendo porque me dijo que era algo sumamente importante. Estuvimos charlando un par de horas de algo muy interesante

Aunque desconfiaba , Ranma se volvió a sentar

- De qué?

- De ti.

- ¿ De mi? – dijo extrañado - ¿ Te contó Shampoo...?

- Si, me dijo lo que pasó esta mañana, y bueno...

- Bueno ¿qué?

- Pues no me corresponde a mí decírtelo , pero creo que deberías saber que va a romper el compromiso- Akane le miró sagaz , buscando cualquier pista que le revelara lo que Ranma pensaba de la chinita. Pero tampoco tuvo que esforzarse

- Por fin! Genial. Una menos! Y la más plasta por cierto.. bueno , no , Kodachi es peor, pero si Shampoo ha claudicado , todavía hay esperanzas

Akane se sintió feliz de verle tan aliviado ( y para que negarlo, de tener ella misma un quebradero de cabeza menos). Parecía que había recuperado por unos segundos el clima de confianza y camaradería entre ellos , pero de súbito Ranma la miró mordaz

- Vaya , hoy ha sido mi día de suerte. Cuantas faltan? Ah , sí. Ninguna

- ¿ Cómo que ninguna¿ Qué pasa con Ukyo?

- Anoche nuestro compromiso quedó oficialmente cancelado

- Pero ¿ cómo?

- Comiendo

- Ranma...-le dijo amenazadora

- Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia. Voy a seguir tu ejemplo , Akane. Voy a ser totalmente libre

- Pero..

- Pero nada. No más prometidas , no más problemas

- Pues yo quería decirte algo más

- Él que?- la mirada que Akane le dedicó hizo que el corazón se le saltara en el pecho

- Verás, Shampoo me dio razones por las que romper el compromiso contigo

- ¿Ah, sí? – dijo Ranma , aparentando indiferencia- ¿ y cuales fueron exactamente¿ que la molestó más¿la amenaza o el llamarla zorra?

- Ni una ni otra. Ella me dijo que no estaba enamorada de verdad , y que en cualquier caso daba igual, por que tú no la querías

- ¬¬ que inteligente . ¿ Lo descubrió ella solita , o la ayudó alguien?

- Ranma!- protestó Akane- Es ligera de cascos , pero Shampoo es buena gente

- Akane , eres tonta hasta decir basta. ¿ Necesitas que te recuerde todas las barrabasadas que nos ha hecho?

"Vaya" Ese "nos" calentó el corazón de la chica.

- Ya , pero ha cambiado

- Hombre , por lo que me cuentas desde luego. Bueno , eso era todo , no?- preguntó , desilusionado y más frío si cabe- me voy a dormir

- Ranma.. aún hay algo que quiero decirte

- Akane...

- Escúchame . Sólo será un momento

Ranma volvió a sentarse de mala gana, aunque sólo en apariencia Por dentro , estaba todo lo contento que cabía esperar dadas las circunstancias. Akane no había estado con el maldito Kensho , ni con ningún otro, sino con una chica , hablando de él ( mucho mejor). Además, se había librado ( por fin!) de Shampoo y , lo mejor de todo , Akane había dado el primer paso para hablar con él y tratar de " arreglar las cosas" entre ellos , al menos como amigos.

Akane estaba roja como la grana , mirando al suelo , y Ranma estaba comenzando a ponerse de tripi ( histérico total)

- Akane , habla de una vez por favor

- No quiero romper el compromiso- Ranma casi se cae de la silla. ¿ habría escuchado mal? Casi no se atrevía a preguntar

- ¿ qué has dicho , Akane?

- Ya lo has oído

- Repítelo

- No quiero romper el compromiso

" ¡SÍ!" Ranma tuvo que controlarse para no comenzar a dar saltos por la cocina. Aún así, estaba genuinamente sorprendido¿ Y si ella tenía razones ocultas para seguir con él? No podría soportarlo. Tenía que saber la verdad

- ¿Por qué? Tu lo rompiste

- Ya lo sé. Me equivoqué , Ranma

- ¡ Te equivocaste! Y ya está? Ha sido tu padre , no?

- ¿ Mi padre? De que hablas?

- De quien te haya chantajeado. Kasumi, no , imposible. Mi padre?. Mi madre? Nabiki , pagada por todos?

- Ranma para!

- Dime la verdad , Akane- Ranma estaba muy serio , y los ojos le brillaban de tal forma que Akane sentía que se derretiría- ¿ Por qué quieres seguir?

- Shampoo me dijo...- Ranma ya no podía más

- A la mierda Shampoo! Contéstame

- Te quiero- susurró Akane, sin atreverse a mirarle

Ranma la miró largamente sin hablar, demasiado feliz como para pensar en algo que decir. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor Akane le miró ( si , ya, ella sabía que él la correspondía , pero no la resultaba tan fácil )

- Yo... rompí el compromiso porque pensé que no me correspondías, que te burlabas de mí. Pero no puedo estar sin ti. Yo ... te necesito de verdad. Créeme , Ranma, por favor

- Pero.. no entiendo nada. ¿ A que vino entonces la cita con Kensho?

- No fue ninguna cita. Cuando te fuiste a la escuela yo me fingí enferma porque no podía soportar que te diera igual lo de nuestro compromiso así que Nabiki...

- ¿ Qué me daba igual! Pasé la noche en vela! Estuve a punto de romper el Ucchan´s a golpes para gritar a Ukyo por perderte...- en este punto Ranma se dio cuenta de que había reconocido que amaba a Akane , pero esta no pareció especialmente sorprendida

- Un momento ...tú.. tú.. lo sabes!- dijo , señalándola acusadoramente

- El qué?- Akane se había perdido

- Pues eso...cómo estoy contigo

- Iba a decírtelo ahora- musitó ella , roja a más no poder- Nabiki me enseñó unos vídeos..

Ahora sí que Ranma estaba aterrorizado

- Qué vídeos exactamente , Akane?

- Pues , unos en los que decías que me querías cuando pensabas que no te oía nadie, y se veía como me protegías del cerdo de Ryoga...Lo siento , Ranma. Perdóname . He sido muy injusta , pero es que tenía tanto miedo de que te estuvieras burlando de mí que siempre me enfadaba para que no notaras nada

Upps. Que situación. Ranma quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Maldita Nabiki!

- Entonces...

- Entonces...

Durante diez minutos se quedaron quietos cual estatuas, sintiendo las caras tan coloradas que pensaron podrían estallar. Con la mirada aún fija en el apasionante suelo , Akane reunió todo su valor para hablar

- Parecemos dos idiotas, Ranma

- Ya , la verdad

- ¿ Podrías mirarme , por favor?

Ranma hizo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida en separar las pupilas del suelo y mirarla

- Ranma! – protestó ella

- ¿Qué? Ya te estoy mirando!

De pronto ambos , incapaces de soportar la tensión por más tiempo , se echaron a reír como locos

- Akane ¿tienes tu mazo a mano? – dijo él , con los ojos aún arrasados en lágrimas de risa

- Claro. Siempre dispuesto! – le contestó ella , entre carcajadas pseudo-histéricas

Ranma sonrió malévolo

- Podrías dejármelo ver?

- Pero si lo saco verás donde lo escondo- protestó ella

- No te preocupes que no miraré

- De acuerdo - dijo ella , no del todo convencida. Y se lo mostró

- Vaya , que... grande . Me lo dejas? Debe pesar una tonelada

- Dos- puntualizó ella , suspicaz- te lo presto si me juras que tendrás cuidado. Está semi-nuevo. Sólo lo he usado con Ryoga . Lo compré hoy

- Sí , si , tranquila – " Jijiji. Es mi oportunidad"

En menos de un parpadeo Ranma tenía el mazo en una mano , y sujetaba a Akane por la cintura

- Ahora que está todo aclarado entre nosotros , no necesitarás esto

Y sin más la besó decididamente. Cuando se separaron , Akane , congestionada ,le dedicó una de "esas" sonrisas suyas

- No iba a pegarte, si es lo que te preocupaba

Ranma sonrió a su vez , sintiéndose completamente feliz

- Prevenir nunca está de más. La fuerza de la costumbre es peligrosa. La cabra siempre tira al monte, Akane- dijo abrazándola "más" estrechamente ,si cabe

- Sí . Estamos de acuerdo. Es buena frase , casi tan buena como la que asegura que las manos van al pan- le dijo , con sorna

- Sin duda – contestó Ranma con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Y se afanó en demostrarlo

En la soledad de su habitación , Nabiki se lo estaba pasando bomba oyendo la entrañable conversación de los tortolitos. " Para que luego digan que soy mala..." Y acto seguido comenzó a hacer copias del montaje de su vida :

" Ranma y Akane. Una historia de amor". " Me voy a forrar " , pensó satisfecha

Pues esto ha sido todo. No sabéis cómo agradezco a aquellos que hayan llegado hasta el final . MUCHAS GRACIAS , de verdad. Aún no me quedé del todo satisfecha , pero he tardado mucho en escribirlo y no quería que pasase más tiempo acumulando moho en el ordenador. Pero bueno , es mi primer fic y estoy ansiosa por recabar opiniones ¿ que os ha parecido¿ quizá demasiado largo¿ aburrido? Por favor , dejadme reviews¿ sí? Por cierto quiero dedicar este fic a todos los grandes escritores que me han hecho desear ponerme manos a la obra: Némesis , Danae , F5 , y tantos otros.

Mi correo es 


End file.
